Banking today is typically done with banks or credit unions. To open an account, a customer can visit a branch office of a bank or a credit union. The customer has to establish his or her identity, typically using a form of government issued identification, such as a state issued driver's license or identification card, or a federal government issued passport. The customer further needs to provide an address. Once the identity of the customer is established, the bank or credit union can create an account, such as a checking account or a savings account, for the customer. Upon creation of the account, the customer is able to perform transactions with the bank or credit union, such as making a deposit or a withdrawal.
The customer can make a deposit at a branch office of the bank or credit union, or using an automated teller machine (ATM). To make a deposit in a branch office, the customer typically identifies her account to a teller, and provides some form of money to the teller, such as cash or a check. The teller arranges for the account of the customer to be credited for the amount of the deposit. To make a deposit using an ATM, the customer inserts an ATM or debit card into an ATM. The customer then enters her personal identification number (PIN) into the ATM, and the ATM validates the PIN. Once validated, the ATM accepts some form of money from the customer, and credits the customer's account for the amount of the deposit.
The customer can similarly make a withdrawal at a branch office of the bank or credit union, or using an ATM. To make a deposit in a branch office, the customer typically identifies her account to a teller, and establishes their identity by providing a form of government issued identification. The teller arranges for the account of the customer to be debited for the amount of the withdrawal. When the account has sufficient funds available for the withdrawal, the teller provides funds in the amount of the withdrawal to the customer. To make a withdrawal using an ATM, the customer inserts an ATM or debit card into an ATM. The customer then enters her PIN into the ATM, and the ATM validates the PIN. Once validated, the ATM verifies that the customer's account has sufficient funds available for the withdrawal. If the funds are available, the ATM provides funds in the amount of the withdrawal to the customer.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Moreover, while the technology of the disclosure is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure.